


Changes

by Stormwind13



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, Spoilers, beginning of rebellion, coda for Edge of the Galaxy, rebellion era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormwind13/pseuds/Stormwind13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zare can't believe that he's about to go against everything his family has stood for. </p><p>This will probably make no sense if you haven't read Servants of the Empire: Edge of the Galaxy. On that note, I would definitely recommend the book. Author notes will have a small summary if you want to read the story without reading the book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Zare Leonis and his family have just moved to Lothal and his sister has been accepted into the Imperial Academy, with Zare looking forward to joining her next year. As the year continues, Zare starts learning what it means to the locals to have the Empire on the planet. When his sister goes missing and his friend is arrested for inciting rebellion, Zare decides to continue on the Academy route - but he's going to help bring it down from the inside instead and find out what really happened to his sister.
> 
> Do not own and am making no money from this. Owned by Disney.

He couldn’t believe that he was doing this.

Zare stared at the bag that he’d packed, all the clothes that he’d bring with him and the small keepsakes that he was allowed. His entire life, in that one small duffel. Would his parents get those items back if he vanished in four months, six months, time? Or would the only thing they’d receive be a visit from an officer, telling them that they’d lost another child to the Empire?

“Zare? Can I come in?”

His mother stood in the doorway, hesitating, and he wanted to laugh. His mother didn’t hesitate. Not with him.

“Yeah.” He watched as she moved to the bed and took in the duffel. Her mouth flattened into a thin line, but she didn’t say anything. They’d already talked everything through, looking for holes and examining the way that things could go wrong. But he – they – had to know what had happened to Dhara.

He owed it to Beck, who was probably dead by now. And to Hench and Frid, because they hadn’t done anything except be born into the wrong species and what had happened to them wasn’t fair.

His family supported the Empire because after the all the pain and the death of the Clone Wars, it had seemed like things were finally getting better. But they weren’t, he realized that now. Not for most beings. Just for the ones that looked and acted the way that the Empire wanted them to.

“If you want to stop this, we can.” His mother took both his hands in hers. “I don’t want to lose you too.”

“I know. But I need to.” Zare swallowed, his throat dry. “What happened – is happening here – isn’t right. You know that. And I need to know what happened to Dhara – she wouldn’t just run away, no matter what the Academy says.”

“You mustn’t tell your father then.” His mother’s grip tightened, her ebony skin in contrast to his. “He won’t understand. He’s spent too much time believing that the Empire is the best way to stop now. He doesn’t want to believe.”

“I won’t.” He took a deep breath. “I won’t get caught. I have friends helping me and we’re going to figure this out. Maybe we can stop this from happening to other families. Other beings.”

His mother just watched him for a long moment before she withdrew her hands and stood. “Your grandfather would be proud of you, Zare Leonis, and so am I. Now get to bed – you have a big day tomorrow.”

Zare nodded. She was right. Tomorrow was going to change everything.


End file.
